OS : Quiproquo
by The Dreams
Summary: Quand Sébastian réussit a convaincre Kurt que Blaine son meilleur ami lui veut du mal voilà ce que sa donne ...


NDLA : Hello ! J'ai eu une idée d'histoire hier soir mais je ne voulais pas commencer encore une autre histoire alors voilà un petit OS ( Klaine bien sur ) ) en attendant le chapitre 2 de « Dance With Me » qui va arrivait très bientôt

OS : Quiproquo

Kurt avait une discussion animée avec Blaine dans la salle de répétition des Warblers. Les deux amis parlaient de la chanson qui conviendrait le mieux pour les régionales face aux New Direction. En vérité, Kurt admirait surtout Blaine alors que celui-ci était bien trop occupé à dire combien Katy Perry était merveilleuse pour le remarquer.

Un nouveau venu entra alors dans la salle, leur offrant son sourire le plus mielleux.

- Blaine, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Kurt quelques minutes ? Ce ne sera pas long. Affirma le jeune Warbler.

Blaine acquiesça et adressa un léger sourire au châtain, tandis que celui-ci partait en direction d'un des immenses couloirs de la Dalton Academy en compagnie de Sébastian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Sébastian ? Demanda Kurt soupçonneux, en regardant le Warbler qui lui faisait face.

-Oh, je voulais juste te prévenir, pour ne pas que tu ait trop mal quand ça arrivera. Dit le garçon avec un faux sourire amical.

Kurt fronça les sourcils d'abord étonné, puis intrigué. Kurt était à la Dalton Academy depuis plus d'un an maintenant, au début cela fut très compliqué car il était vraiment très triste de quitter ses amis et son demi-frère, mais très vite Kurt avait réussi à se faire une place a la Dalton Academy et il y avait rencontré des amis formidables comme Wesley , David , Jeff , Nick et bien sûr, Blaine .

Blaine …. Celui qui avait été son mentor puis était devenu son meilleur ami. Lui et le bouclé se disaient tout. Enfin presque tout car Kurt ne prendrait jamais le risque de lui révéler ses sentiments envers lui, de peur de perdre son amitié.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Kurt avait de plus en plus envie de dire ses sentiments au bouclé car il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Son meilleur ami se comportait différemment avec lui, il était devenu très attentionné avec Kurt. Bien sûr, il l'était déjà avant, mais là où Kurt avait vraiment commencé à avoir des doutes, c'est lorsqu'il avait surpris Blaine a le fixer plusieurs fois.

Et puis Sébastian était arrivé et il avait réussi a tout gâcher. Sébastian était arrivé il y a maintenant un mois à la Dalton Academy, ouvertement gay, il ne cessait de faire des avances à Blaine, qui s'empressait de les refuser à chaque fois. Depuis une semaine, Sébastian avait laissé Kurt et Blaine tranquilles, ce dont les deux amis ne se plaignaient absolument pas, mais trouvaient tout de même ça très louche.

Donc, même si quelque chose pouvait faire souffrir Kurt, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt qu'avait Sébastian à le prévenir, puisqu'ils se détestaient ouvertement tous les deux.

- De un, je ne vois vraiment pas se qui pourrait me faire souffrir, à part peut être toi, et de deux quel est ton intérêt à me prévenir si jamais ceci est vrai ? Demanda le châtain soupçonneux.

- C'est à propos de Blaine. Je voulais te prévenir, il se moque de toi, il fait ça avec tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes m'ont affirmé, de source sûre, que son passe-temps favori est de jouer l'amoureux avec quelqu'un pour ensuite lui briser le cœur. Dit Sébastian en faisant semblant de s'inquiéter du sort de Kurt.

Kurt regarda Sébastian quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu es vraiment sûr que nous parlons du même Blaine ? Parce que le Blaine que je connais n'est pas plus méchant et blessant qu'un agneau. Affirma Kurt en essayant de calmer ses crises de rire. Mon pauvre Sébastian, il va vraiment falloir trouver mieux que ça comme mensonge si tu veux m'éloigner de Blaine. Reprit le Warbler, une fois son fou rire calmé.

- Je t'aurais prévenu en tous cas ! Affirma Sébastian en partant.

- Ouais, c'est ça … Murmura Kurt .

Alors que Kurt voulait retourner dans la salle de répétition, il entendit les voix de Jeff et Blaine. Il allait faire demi-tour pour ne pas les déranger quand il entendit une partie de la conversation de ses amis et s'arrêta immédiatement.

- Blaine, tu ne peux pas te moquer de lui comme ça, ça va le blesser ! Affirma le blond en haussant le ton.

- Oh, Jeff, je t'en prie ! Depuis quand tu donne des leçons de morales ? C'est juste pour s'amuser, comme on le faisait l'année dernière, tu te rappelle ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Je trouve que tu exagère cette fois, c'est ton meilleur ami ! S'indigna Jeff.

Kurt éclata en sanglot n'écoutant pas la suite de la conversation. Sébastian avait raison et il se trouvait bien naïf d'avoir cru que Blaine pouvait le considérer comme plus qu'un ami, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Blaine pouvait être méchant à ce point.

Le châtain s'enferma dans sa chambre et y resta toute la journée a pleurer. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Blaine, inquiet de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de son meilleur ami, alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour vérifier si son ami n'y était pas. Quand il trouva la porte fermée, il fût de plus en plus inquiet.

- Kurt, c'est moi, Blaine. Ouvre-moi sil-te-plaît ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Kurt, je m'inqu- Blaine fut coupé par Kurt qui ouvra la porte, les yeux encore un peu rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Blaine s'approcha doucement de son meilleur ami pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

- Ne m'approche pas Anderson ! Siffla-t-il.

Blaine recula légèrement, trop surpris par le ton employé par Kurt et surtout par le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son nom de famille. Le bouclé ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et essaya de nouveau de s'approcher de Kurt, posant doucement sa main sur le bras de son ami.

Mais celui-ci enleva son bras et regarda Blaine en faisant mine d'être dégoûté.

- Tu n'as pas compris ? Oh, tu es peut-être trop bête pour ça, alors je vais t'expliquer à nouveau. Tu me dégoûte, tu es vraiment un pauvre type, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou même entendre le son de ta voix. C'est compris Anderson ? Demanda méchamment Kurt.

Quand la porte se claqua au nez de Blaine, le bouclé eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce midi-là, alors qu'il était censé déjeuner avec ses amis, il mangea tout seul et ne vint pas en cours l'après-midi. Mais ce fut ce qui se passa le lendemain qui acheva Blaine.

Wesley et David avaient finalement réussi à traîner leur ami jusqu'à la cafétéria de Dalton pour l'obliger à avaler quelque chose mais le garçon ne mangea pas. Puis, ils virent Kurt qui embrassait Chandler, un élève arrivé en même temps que Sébastian.

Blaine sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Kurt faisait tout cela. Il voulait pleurer et crier mais il n'en avait plus la force à présent et quand il reçut un regard haineux de la part de Kurt, ce fût terminé pour de bon.

Les pieds suspendus au-dessus du vide, Blaine Anderson allait sauter dans le gave de Lima. Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que Blaine supportait les regards et propos haineux de Kurt et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait déjà été cinq fois à l'hôpital, il avait à chaque fois perdu connaissance en cours à cause de sa sous-alimentation. Malgré ses amis qui avaient essayé de l'aider, tous leurs efforts avaient été vains.

Pourtant Blaine retournait cette journée dans sa tête depuis ces trois mois pour chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal qui aurait poussé Kurt à devenir comme ça.

Flash Back :

Blaine attendait tranquillement Kurt dans la salle de répétition des Warblers quand il aperçut son ami Jeff, qui le salua.

- Hey Jeff ! Ça va ? Lui demanda le bouclé.

- Oui et toi ? Dit le blond en le regardant.

- Très bien, au fait, j'ai une idée pour faire une blague a Wes et son marteau ! Affirma le garçon; fier de lui.

Le bouclé raconta alors son plan à son ami mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

- Blaine, tu ne peux pas te moquer de lui comme ça, ça va le blesser ! Affirma le blond en haussant le ton.

- Oh, Jeff, je t'en prie ! Depuis quand tu donne des leçons de morales ? C'est juste pour s'amuser, comme on le faisait l'année dernière, tu te rappelle ? Demanda le bouclé.

- Je trouve que tu exagère cette fois, c'est ton meilleur ami ! S'indigna Jeff.

- Il peut survivre deux jours sans son marteau, non ? Demanda Blaine

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Dit à son tour le blond.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent alors de rire.

Fin du Flash Back .

Blaine prit une grand inspiration pour sauter dans le gave, car cette fois il n'hésitait pas, il avait vraiment tous perdu et il souhaitait juste en finir avec toute cette souffrance.

- BLAINE ! Ne fait pas ça ! Cria alors une voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

Quand il sentit des bras l'entourer, il ne réfléchit pas car quelque soit sa raison d'être là, maintenant, et même après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il pouvait toujours sentir ces papillons dans son ventre, toujours présents, comme il y a trois mois.

Blaine éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son meilleur ami et le serra fort, de peur qu'il ne le laisse à nouveau.

- Po-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Kurt ? Réussit à dire le bouclé, entre deux sanglots.

- Je... Je suis tellement désolé Blaine, j'aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit … Mais il y avait Sébastian et toi avec Jeff et … Le châtain s'arrêta, pleurant lui aussi.

Blaine ne réfléchit pas, il savait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie sans Kurt à présent et il ne voulait plus en perdre une minute.

- Je t'aime Kurt. Murmura alors le bouclé.

Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui dire quand le garçon se détacha légèrement de lui et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Kurt passa un bras dans la nuque de son plus-que-meilleur-ami de manière à sceller leurs lèvres ensembles.

_Oh oui, il avait bien fait de lui dire il en était sûr maintenant._

NDLA (2) : Je n'allais pas tuer Blaine quand même ! Voilà donc mon premier OS j'espère qu'il vous a plus et vous fera patienter un peu . Merci a Klaine's Love pour la correction et son avis . Reviewer c'est gratuit ) !


End file.
